Thoughts
by jackles27
Summary: Thoughts between Gennie and Nikhil, before they got together and after.
1. Chapter 1

**Nikhils confession to Gennie 21st Oct '11  
**

Gennie's POV

Well what a day I have just had, thought I had a new job and Nikhil ruined it for me, he has just come around and explained why he ruined the job for me and I can not begin to process what has just happened here tonight. I gotta go to work tomorrow and face him, I really don't know how I am going to do this, I am a strong girl I can cope. Will not mention it and I very much doubt Nikhil will mention it, he will forget or better sweep under the carpet, which he will then clean.

He said he likes me, really likes me and has done for a long time, but only just realised! Hmm, is that because Nicky is on the scene or he has realised that I am a decent person who won't mess him about and will always love him. He is so frustrating sometimes, I have always been nice to him and he is forever putting me down some way or another. A girl has gotta ask herself is he worth it?! I know he won't change but I love the man and will always have feelings for him no matter what my future holds for me. I just gotta work out somehow if he was being genuine tonight with out asking incase he wasn't and if he wasn't then I will be rejected again. I also gotta work out my feelings for Nicky, he is potentially my future. Nikhil Sharma, I could just scream at you! Why the hell have you told me now?

Lots off things to process and I can't do it just now, best thing I can do is try and forget about tonight, new day tomorrow, going to be a long night.

Nikhil's POV

Well I don't think they went down well, if anything I think I have just made everything worse, I could off kept my mouth shut, but she had a right to know why I didn't want her to leave. I really don't know what to do if Gennie does come into work tomorrow, I hope so, like I said I want to make it up to her and I will do everything I can, not only to prove I am serious about my feelings for her but for all the nasty things I have said in the past. Flowers worked the first time, maybe that will work this time. Nope, think outside the box, try something that she will appreciate. Nicky wined and dined her, I could do that. No, you will be following in his footsteps and last time you had a meal together she almost threw on head. See if she comes in tomorrow and go from there, can't mess it up any more than you already have, treat her right for starters and try and keep foot out off mouth, don't be too suspicious.

Go and have a early night, get up and go for a run and hope for the best. I know what I would love for to happen, Gennie comes in and tells me she still loves me and she will finish things with Nicky and we can be together, now that is a nice thought. I would be one lucky guy if that was ever too happen, a guy can always wish and hope right?! If not, I will just have to watch from afar and kick my self for not realising how wonderful, Gennie and any guy who catches her is a lucky guy.


	2. Morning after confession

Here is the second part off thoughts between Gennie and Nikhil, I will be posting more. Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter. Mistakes are my own. :)

Thursday 24th October 2011

Nikhil's POV

Gennie hasn't spoken to me all morning, I really have upset her this time and I really don't blame her, I wouldn't speak to me if I was in her shoes. She won't even look at me, giving my invoices to Jai to give to me. I think I can make it up to her, by offering lunch, that might work. I never thought I would be grateful for Lisa's interruption, Jai has now gone out off the office, my chance to speak to Gennie and try to make up to her. I don't think and apology is going to work this time.

Gennie's POV

I have only come back today as I need the money and got nowhere else to go. It was the perfect job and wants to keep me here because he likes me, still trying to work through what he said. If he liked me as much as he says then he would let me go. I really don't want to deal with him today, just get on with work, keep head down and ignore him.  
Typical, he is actually stopping me from getting on with my job, roll on lunch time, can get away from him for an hour.

Nikhil's POV

Seem's Gennie is in a mood due to job, not me, well I hope it's to do with job. Still not sure on what she is thinking, as didn't give me chance to explain again after last night, meant every word what I said yesterday. I will try to speak to her at lunch time, if Gennie gives me the time off day. Even, that troll of a boyfriend is making comments now, I can't do anything right today, wish it was over. David has a point, I shouldn't of done what I did, was only doing what I thought was right thing at the time.

Gennie's POV

Even though, he keeps putting me down, I won't ever hate Nikhil, which is even more annoying. He is a complete arse, I won't ever forget those words he said to me a few months ago, I am the office mouse, the most boring person in the village. He never thought he would fall for a girl like me; of course not, he wouldn't fall for a decent girl like me, he wants someone who is pretty and looks nice on his arm.  
Does, he expect me to suddenly fall at his feet, and say oh Nikhil, I am so privileged to have someone like you to have feelings for me, aren't I the lucky one? I will never get a guy like you, your my guy Nikhil. I don't think so, as much as I like him, I will never be enough for him.  
The guy suffers from foot in mouth syndrome, he has just made things worse by that little speech in the canteen. I am going to hand my notice in and leave this time, nothing will stop me.

Nikhil's POV

Well, I think I just made things even worse than they actually are. I didn't mean anything bad by what I just said, was only telling Gennie the truth, she took it the wrong way again! I never called her ugly, just not my normal girl I go for. I always go for looks, not what is on the inside, always wanting someone on arm looking pretty, maybe that is where I have gone wrong in the past? I need to look past all that.


	3. Lost without you

Thanks again for the reviews, it means so much to me. As the next few moments are only short, I am putting a few together. Hope you enjoy, all the mistakes are my own. :)

October 28th 2011

So Gennie wants to go on a course in London to get away from me. I don't want her to go, but I can't stop her from going or can I? No, I best not, don't want to push her further into Nicky's arms. What am I going to do without her for a few days, I am going to miss her like crazy.  
I can't believe what Nicky is saying, that he is going to miss her whilst she is away, yeah right is he. He won't miss her, I am going to miss her. Wonder if she will miss me, doubt she will. David, thinks I am sending Gennie on the course to keep them two apart, well maybe I am just a bit. I just don't get what is so good about Nicky, surely I am a better catch than him?

October 31st 2011

Just listening to him, he is such a cocky bloke, cannot see why anyone finds him so irresistable. He has a good woman in Gennie, I wouldn't say any of those words if Gennie was mine, not even in a joking matter to Edna. Not sure Gennie would approve either. He is almost dribbling over Katie, it's disgusting in my eyes.

1st November 2011

Oh, great just what I don't need today, Nicky talking to me and making comments about my weight. I best apologise and ask about Gennie, might find out how she is doing down in London, wonder if she is missing me? Wish it was me she was phoning and talking to me for two hours a night, I am wishing she was missing me, not him. I really need to let me hair down tonight, can't do with staying in thinking about Gennie phoning Nicky tonight. The only person I want to 'pounce' on is Gennie. What is wrong with me, put my foot in my mouth again, need to thank David for changing the subject.  
David is right, I am a little obsessed with Gennie, but no one needs to know how obsessed I am, it would freak people out. I would have been better staying at home, pining over Gennie. I can't believe Nicky is here, he told me he was staying at home, while the cat is away the dog will play, why does he do this to Gennie.

2nd November 2011

Gennie is back early and looking very nice, I should say to her, welcome back and ask if she had a good time. I wish it was me she came back for, not Nicky. She looks happy to see him, maybe I should just give up. He is lying through his teeth, he had a good time whilst she was away, it is annoying me. What a thoughtful gesture, maybe he does care deep down. I can't believe he said he was out on the pull, Gennie's face said it all, she doesn't approve and looks hurt. She took every word he said, I would never do that ditch for the afternoon for sex.  
Why, does everyone have to remind me that Gennie is with Nicky and having sex. I know far to well what they are up to. I am jealous of Nicky, he has what I want and will always want.


	4. Bar scene

Nikhil's POV

I swear Nicky is up to something, he has acted weird all day. I just need to find out what he is doing and gather evidence. It is not fair on Gennie of he is to something.  
Great, David has just caught me staring at Nicky and is joining me on following him to whether he goes. I have caught him going in a pub and he's been a while in the pub. We have decided to head back to the Woolpack and have a quiet drink. Great I have Jai and Charity asking where I was this afternoon and David big mouth telling him what we was doing. I need another drink and quick.  
I have put my foot in it again, I genuinely thought he was cheating on Gennie with this Vicky, not trying to get her a job, I don't know if I will ever come back from this now. I know she will hate me for a long time after tonight, I don't think anything I do will ever make it up to her.  
Everything Gennie has just said is true, I do need her and could have had her any time I wanted, I have thought about it a few times over the past few weeks, months even. I never realised and I won't ever get her now.  
How could she ever think I hate her, all I was trying to do is to protect her. If I could have one chance with her, I would do everything I could to prove to her she means the world to me, I love her and will always love her.

Gennie's POV

I am fuming, more than fuming, I could swing for Nikhil now, how dare he punch Nicky and accuse him of cheating on me. He was trying to help me get another job as the pratt that is Nikhil Sharma, lost me my perfect job! I am going to give him a piece of my mind, I don't care if he's in the bathroom, he needs to hear this. I hope he got the message loud and clear, I only have a few more days working with him and after that we can call it quits, the sooner I am out of that office the better. He will never get any more chances with me, I have given him too many. He is so frustrating.

Nikhil's POV

I just want the world to swallow me up now, I can't see it being a happy working place in the morning, that is if Gennie comes into work again. I know punching Nicky is wrong, but I was only going on what I thought he was up to and if needs be I would do it again and again, if it ment protecting Gennie's honour.


	5. Working with Georgia

Thanks to all you guys on Twitter who have read this, you made my day! I hope you like this one :)

Gennie's POV

It has been very tense in the office since Nikhil hit Nicky, but I have just got on with it, only a few more shifts to do and then I am gone and I will only seen Nikhil in passing.  
I can not believe my last few days in the office and I have to put up with Georgia, trying to tell me on how to do my job, when I am perfectly capable of doing it. I don't know what is worse, her annoying pitch or her calling me Jinny. I really want to scream and if I could I would scream in his face!  
Who would have thought that Nikhil would come and safe the day? I am glad to see him, he looked shocked to see me working, so late at night.

Nikhil's POV  
After the Nicky debacle I am happy than Gennie has decided to come into work, at least I get to spend time with her before she leaves. I am not looking forward to her leaving, her quirkyness, sweet nature and her all over, all of Gennie.  
Gennie doesn't need this, Mum hassling her on a job she knows and does perfectly. Mum isn't even here on a permanent basis, she will drive me insane more than usual.

I can not believe all the things Mum has said about Gennie, I am going to give her a piece of my mind. Yeah, I will admit she is not in Amber class, but Amber isn't a patch on Gennie, Gennie has so much more to give than Amber, Maisie, Chas, Katie and Debbie combined and any guy who get's her will be more than lucky. If I had seen how amazing she was we would be together now. It's all about looks in our family, not about personality and kind heart.

Gennie's POV

I am still in shock, Georgia came around to apologise and give me a bottle of wine, I don't know where that came from.  
Jai, has just told me that Nikhil actually stood up to their mum and gave her what for, I would have payed good money to see that. He must have some guts to stand up to Georgia for me, that is something I guess. I am secretly doing a happy dance now.

Nikhil's POV

So she is on her way out with Nicky, she doesn't look like she wants to go with him. When she looked back, her eyes said it all. I think she is still interested in me, or I have the signal wrong again, I will never know.


	6. The kiss

This is the big chapter, I hope I do this one justice. :)

Nikhil's POV

Finally some quiet, no Jai and Mum for a few hours. I am hoping to speak to Gennie properly before she leaves us for good, try to make some amendments. I wouldn't like for us to end on bad terms. Our relationship hasn't been the easiest and I would like us to end on a high.

Gennie's POV

Peace at last, just Nikhil and I in the office. I can do some last-minute work before I go. It will be interesting as we haven't been on our own since before he hit Nicky. He won't do anything stupid, but again this is Nikhil.

That was a nice moment between Nikhil and myself then enjoying tea and biscuits. I bet he goes for a five-mile run to burn of that biscuit. I did learn about him as a boy and the nickers nickname. I had to go and tell him my worst one ever. A normal person wouldn't do that. He will think I am even weirder now.  
He has given me the afternoon off, I really don't know what to do. I really wish he didn't as I would like to sit and stare at this gorgeous creature for a couple more hours. He is wearing my favourite black shirt and it's showing some chest hair. Mmm. I am glad he can not see me now.

Nikhil's POV

I really am stupid, why did I give Gennie the afternoon off. I have been at a lost without her. I could have spent the afternoon staring at Gennie and getting away with it. I know she stares at me and when I catch her it's the cutest thing ever. I remember one time she caught me staring and I really didn't know what to say, but as I am a bumbling idiot I just rambled some words and went back to my work.  
I would love to see Gennie, but I don't know on how to get her here.  
I know, I will make up an excuse and say I need an important file, that should do the trick. I hope so.

Gennie's POV

That was a stressful afternoon with Mum, she is worse than Georgia sometimes.  
Ooh, a text from Nikhil, this gives me a reason to leave my mum. I am glad for the excuse.

I can't believe Nikhil, he brought me here for no reason, why? He said he missed me. He has just admitted that he has followed Nicky thinking he was up to no good! I can't believe him. He is now saying Nicky is no good for me. Does he think he will be?

OMG, he has just said he loved me! I really don't know what to say to that. First Nicky and now Nikhil.

Nikhil's POV

I have just told Gennie that I loved her and I do not think it went as well as I thought it would have gone. Gennie still thinks that I go for looks, if only she knew the truth.  
She has just told me to do something that feels right and then kissed me.  
Wow, that was just wow.  
Jai certainly knows on how to pick the right moment. Gennie has left and I don't have any idea on what will happen from here on.

Gennie's POV

I had to make the move, if I didn't nothing would have happened. It was hot! My god, does he know how to kiss. That will stay with me for rest of the night. What a thought to have.


End file.
